


Night Swimming

by Lozza



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and the ocean. At night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swimming

Nightswimming

Steve sighed to himself and stretched out his arms and legs and let the warm water trickle through his fingers as he looked up at the night sky, letting his beloved ocean take the strain and support his body. The stars were bright here, it was a clear, calm night, and little breeze and he could float on the soothing little waves. He loved the ocean, he knew it would support him if and when he entered it; it didn’t demand anything from him apart from respect, it didn’t hide from him, it didn’t lie to him. All it did was be there, always on the periphery of his vision, always in his hearing, always on the edge of his senses. Danny liked to joke he was half sea creature, and Steve couldn’t argue with him, it was almost as if seawater, specifically Hawaiian seawater flowed through his veins. 

Out here, beyond the light of his house, he could forget family issues, work pressures, politics, and criminals; forget loss, anger, fear, and pain. He could empty his mind of all of that and just concentrate on the water moving around him, under him, occasionally over him (just to remind him what was in charge). 

And here, now, he could see millions of stars, the river of the Milky Way bright above him, and he wondered how many planets were revolving around those bright burning balls of gas so many millions of miles and years away from him. Was there someone … something out there, on an ocean on another planet doing the same thing he was? Floating and contemplating the stars? 

It was certainly something he would rather be doing than contemplating what was going on around him on Earth. His mother, someone he had thought was dead, had returned. Malia had died, Chin was destroyed, Danny may be forced to leave, and Kono was struggling with her own demons. In the privacy of his own mind he admitted he would readily swap his mother with Malia: a woman who had abandoned him, Mary and his Dad for someone who had stood beside Chin when everyone else had abandoned him? No contest really. 

And Danny? Steve wanted to grab Danny and Grace, chuck a few grenades in to the Edwards’ house, when they were both at home, and just run. Anywhere. By the sea, but preferably here, keep them here in his own house, by his own beach, safe and sound and undeniably His. Danny would complain, he wouldn’t be Danny otherwise, but Steve had withstood torture, he could withstand his partner ranting for a few days until he got used to it. He would get used to it, Steve knew, Danny would, he had found a home here in a ‘pineapple infested hell-hole’ because his daughter was here, and the Commander hoped that he would class Steve himself in one of the reasons he needed to stay as well. 

But, as he started to plan, a larger wave crashed over him to remind him of what he was supposed to be doing – and that was not thinking, plotting and planning how to get rid of the Edwards’. Instead he blew the water out of his nose, gave said wave, now making it’s merry way to his own beach, a baleful look, and then went back to the contemplation of the stars above. 

 

Danny chuckled as the wave in question broke gently over his own feet as he stood, watching, on the beach. “Thanks,” he murmured to the wave that was now pulling back into the ocean. “He worries too much.”

The wave hissed it’s reply and sank back into the ocean, back to supporting Steve McGarrett further out in the sea, letting him just think about nothing for a while. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from, just something small.   
> (Also season 3 not started here yet)


End file.
